


Something to Believe In

by Niallers_Number1 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Children, Love, M/M, Romance, Toddler Louis, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Niallers_Number1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn Malik was younger he was always a family oriented person so of course at age 18 when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant he was on top of the world.However, 3 years and another baby later he was left alone after his girlfriend and mother of his children left saying this isn't what she wanted.Now he was left with a 3 year old and a 1 year old to take care of by himself.Love never comes easily for a single parent but when Liam Payne appears in Zayn's life when he needs help the most will Zayn get the love he's always wanted ?<br/>(AU, Ziam fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanasKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanasKitty/gifts).



> Helloooo, this has been posted on wattpad for a while but I fell in love with AO3 so now Im gonna start posting it here also.This is now a gift for DanasKitty who gave me some very amazing ideas and just a little inspiration to continue writing...Enjoy!

3rd Person P.O.V

Zayn Malik is stubborn. Thats why he's struggling to take care of 2 children by himself and thats why he's alone in life, or at least he thinks thats why. His beloved girlfriend left him 6 months ago and to be honest he doesnt exactly miss her, but he doesnt want to take care of 2 kids by himself.Even though he struggles soo much he still tries to be as happy as he can just for his kids that he loves soo dearly.The thing about Zayn though is that he doesnt have to struggle, his parents will help him with whatever he needs. But, being the pride-filled man he is , he never lets anyone help him even if he needs it. Dont get me wrong Zayns not poor no, far from it but he struggles with juggling his job and taking care of two young children who need him soo much.The thing is that Niall and Louis are just getting over their mother leaving and Zayn is all they really have left. Therefore,they have some abandonment issues and they hate to see their father leave them even though he always promises to come back.

Zayns kids are his world. Theres the oldest, Louis whos three years old with light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and then theres Niall whos 1 with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The worst thing about his them is the fact that they both take after their mother with their light hair and blue eyes, but of course Zayn would never penalize them fot that.

Zayn wakes up to a small tugging on his blanket thats wrapped tightly around him to ward off the cold that sneaks up at night.He shifts slightly then turns over, opening his eyes to the dull early morning rays.

"Daddy i hungwy ", Niall whines quietly holding his favorite teddy bear in his hands.

Zayn sighs and slowly sits up in bed so he can cater to his childs needs. He gets out of bed and picks up Niall who cuddles into his chest immediately.This is why he loves being a parent children are wonderful and even though he has it hard he wouldnt change his life even if he could.As soon as he gets down the steps he looks to his left at his spacious living room and cringes at the sight before him.

"Louis what did i tell you about ice cream in the morning," Zayn says trying to fight a smile.

Louis is sitting on the hardwood floor with a carton of vanilla ice cream in front of him and a mouth and chin covered in a sticky white substance. ( its ice cream obviously for you dirty-minded people.) In front of him on the television is a re-run of an old cartoon with a bunch of figures running around.Zayn sighs and walks into the kitchen in search of breakfast for Niall. He pulls some oatmeal out of the cupboard and sits Niall in his high chair so he can make his breakfast.When he finishes cooking he puts the oatmeal in the bowl and carried it over to Niall sitting it on his tray attached to his chair.After checking his food to make sure its not too hot and handing Niall a spoon he heads into the living room. 

Louis is laying down on the floor asleep with the spoon on the floor spilling ice cream.Zayn grabs the spoon and cartoon and put then in the kitchen to deal with later.After cleaning up the mess he picks up Louis and heads to the bathroom down the hall. Carefully, he gets the baby wipes and cleans off his sons hands and face. 

2 hours later at 8 he has the boys and himself dressed and ready to leave, the boys on their way to daycare while he works. 

Zayn P.O.V 

After getting the boys dressed i pick up Niall and Louis one in each arm and head out to the car.I sit NIall in his car seat and Louis in his booster seat, what can I say i like to be safe.After i get into the car i put my seatbelt on and turn the car on.

On my way to the daycare i get lost in my own thoughts.Staring out the window i see the beautiful community around me, trees nice houses, everything that made me fall in live with the community in the first place. We wanted our kids to llive in a nice place so we could give them a nice life but hey i guess things change. Maybe she got tired of being a mother and thats why she left, or maybe she got tired of me but hey nobodys perfect right?

I pull up at the daycare and like clockwork Niall starts crying causing Louis to wake up and cry also. Ever since their mom left they've had these abandonment issues and i have to deal with this every morning. As i turn off the car i turn around to the boys and try to be serious.

"Stop crying guys you knowi m not going to leave you...and if you be good today ill get you guys some ice cream."

As soon as the words 'ice cream' leave my mouth their crying stops simultaniously. I bark out a laugh and shake my head at my children. I step out of the car into the cool autumn air and pull my jacket a little tighter around me.Next i open the car door and unbuckle Niall and Louis picking up Niall and holding Louis' hand.

When we walk into the building instead of being greeted by the old bat that usually lurks behing the front desk, im greeted by a warm smile and a pair of brown eyes. The man behind the desk is gorgeous with sparkling brown eyes resembling something like that of a puppy and pearly white teeth.

"Goodmorning sir, how are you?" Greets puppy eyes.

All i could do was stand there and stare because an angel just spoke to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn P.O.V

He was beautiful everything about him. Even 2 hours later after i dropped off the kids the picture of the mysterious lad still swims in the back of my mind. I cant stop thinking about him and truly that scares me, i mean i never thought about liking a man before and even though i know all love is equal i cant help but fear these unknown feelings. What if i am gay? What would my children think when they get older? I let my mind roam and i facepalm at the memory from just 2 hours ago.

(Flashback)

"Goodmorning sir , How are you?" Asks puppy eyes. All i can do is stare, this must be a dream. No One and i mean no one can possibly be that goodlooking...can they? I must be standing there for a while because the man clears his throat and Niall shifts trying to get down. I put NIall down and as quickly as i can i hand the kids over to the man and scramble out the door before i can make a fool out of myself.

(End of Flashback)

I realize now that i probubly did make a fool out of myself but i cant bring myself to regret my decision. Maybe, if i resist talking to him i could just push away these wierd feelings and pretend they were never there but, easier said then done right?

I bring myself back to reality and focus on my job. I work in an office at a law firm and arrange papers, court dates, things like that. It may seem boring but it pays good money and i need that money to take care of my family. 3 hours later its one o'clock and i put my papers away in my bag. I make sure that i work short days in order to spend time with my kids more often because family time is very important to me.

I grab my jacket and slide it on along with my beenie, then wave goodbye to my coworkers and walk out the door. As soon as i get to the car i get in and turn it on so i can eacape the cold air outside.During my 1/2 hour drive i think about the things i need to do and decide that i need to go grocery shopping. I pull up to the daycare center.

As soon as i step into the building the brown eyes catch my attention again and i cant help but to get lost in them one again.

"Hello sir, here for a pickup?"

I nod my head yes to make sure i dont make a fool out of myself. He gives a slight nod and walks outof the room. About 2 minutes later he comes in with a sleeping Niall and a grinning Louis.

"Daddy i had pudding today and not that nasty pudding that gwandma give me but good pudding it was brown", Louis keeps rambling on giving me a full run-down of his time at daycare like he does everyday.I smile and peck him on the nose congratulating him silently. Afterwards i take Niall from puppy eyes and give him a small smile.

"Whats your name"I ask with curiousity.He answers my question mumbling a slight "Liam " and giving a blush afterwards.After giving him my name and having him write down my number( for buisness purpose only, i swear ) I make my way out the door carring Niall and holding Louis' hand.

I make good on my propmise and not even 20 minutes later im pulling up to my favorite ice cream parlor. By this time Niall is awake and his eyes widen at the sight of the big ice cream cone on the top of the building.

"Ouce cweam daddy, ouce cweam", Niall says pointing at the oversized cone. He makes grabbing motions with his hands and i take that as he wants i cream now.

\-----------

Once they've had their share of ice cream Louis now lets out a yawn and i quickly take them to the car and get them situated before getting in and driving to the store. Once we get out and i place Niall in the fornt of the cart with him facing me and i pick Louis up so he can climb into the larger part of the cart. I start walking down isles and putting stuff in the cart. About halfway through my shopping trip I see a small boy with thick curls hair and sparkling green eyes looking my way. He is one of the most precious things ive ever seen. Hes very young, he can only be about 5 or 6 months old. In the cart hes sitting just like Niall but in a car seat and hes looking right at me making a few gurgling noises with his mouth open wide. I inch my cart forward wanting to get a closer look at the boy without being creepy but i stop in my tracks when i see the man next to the cart. From the back i can see his muscular but not too muscular built and hes craning his neck looking through his cart. The little boy in the cart then lets out a loud screeching cry and instantly the mans head snaps up and i see his face clearly.

Liam...


	3. Chapter 3

Zayns P.O.V

When I saw Liams face immediately my mind started to go into a frenzy with all the thoughts i was having. He has a kid? Hes a father? I am baffled to say the least and the fact that this little boy looked soo young meant that of course this had to be recent. Maybe Liam has a girlfriend, his own little family. With that thought my heart sank, there goes my chances....not that i wanted to have a chance in the first place...right?

"Zayn?" My head snapped up at the sound of someone calling my name.When i looked up I saw that there was 4 pairs of eyes on me. Niall, Louis, Liam and the little baby who was now in Liams arms being rocked back and fourth.

"Hey Liam'', I say as if i hadnt been staring at him like a dummie for what must have been at least 5 minutes. After the awkward phase passes everything goes smoothly, we chat about how the boys have been doing at daycare and all the fun they have been with their new "friend" Mr.Liam.Its turns out that Niall and Louis adore Liam and he plays with them everyday at the daycare and he makes sure they have everything they need. My heart is about to burst at the moment honestly, maybe someone like him would be good for me. Someone who gets along with the kids is a plus but he takes care of them like their one of his own.Time passes kind of fast and before I know it Niall is complaining saying he's "Hungwy" and Liam lets me know that he has to go so that he can get Harry to bed. Usually i would have been upset that I wasted soo much time but i found out some valuable information. As i suspected the little boy is Harry and he is in fact Liams son, but he's not Liams biological child. You see, Liams mother works at a hospital and when Liam went to visit her a few months ago she told him of a girl that just died during childbirth. the poor child didnt have any other family and of course this broke Liams heart.. So, being the good person that he is even though hes soo young he adopted this baby because he didnt want him to grow up without a family. I mean if that doesnt bring tears in your eyes then there must be something wrong with you. When he told me about how he adopted Harry my heart swelled, he was everything i wanted. How can someone be soo perfect??

I finished up shopping with the boys and I headed home to feed them and then hopefully get some of my work done.But on my way home the only thing i could think of was how amazing Liam is and how selfless he is.I mean, its differen for me bacause i made these babies that i have but for him to just take in someone elses child, he must be pretty darn nice. After feeding them, giving them a bath, m,aking sure they bush their teeth and reading them a story I put them to bed and retreat to my room to get some sleep of my own. Only when i fall asleep my dreams are haunted by a certain puppy-eyed boy, and honestly i wouldnt want it any other way.

\- When i wake up in the morning i have the blankets pulled off of me and 2 boys curled up to me, one on each side.I smile and silently thank whatever force there is up in the sky for giving me these boys.

After getting them up and ready wwe arrive at the daycare and hurry inside because the boys want to see Mr.Liam, or at least thats what i tell myself.When we get inside sure enough Liam is there and his smile widens automatically, id like to believe im the reason for that.I hand him to the boys and after he lets them go with the staff in the back we chat and honestly talking to someone other than stuck up buisness people and toddlers feels good. I dont get out of the house much and when i do its for work or for the boys, and both times i have to take the boys with me.

After chatting with Liam for anout 20 miuntes I leave becaue i have to get to work. Work compared to talking to Liam or seeing him smile is soooo boring and i cant think straight. So of course i manage to stay 3 extra hours at work and i dont even realize my phone ringing 27 times. But when i finally look at the time and realize im late i quickly rush out and hop into my car. While im driving to the daycare i call Liam( the one who was calling me so much).

Liam: Hello? Zayn where are you?

Zayn: Im sorry i got distracted and i lost track of time

Liam: Ok but the daycare closed 2 hours ago and i wouldve waited with them there but i have Harry and i wouldntve been able to stay.

Zayn: So where are they!?

Liam: I brought them to my house i hope you dont mind, they were upset at first but then i gave them icecream and let them play with Harry so now their good.

Zayn: Thank god , thank you soo much Liam.

Liam:Your welcome just come here, ill text you the address.

Phew, that was close i thought i was in trouble.I pull up to Liams place and i stare at it in awe. Its beautiful. Its a very modern house, smaller than my own but it has 2 floors and it is a dazzling shade of green. Wow everything about him is perfect and his house is perfect too? I pull up into the drivewayand park behind what i think should be Liams car.

Third person P.O.V

That night is something like a milestone in Zayn and Liams relationship. They get to know eachother and they find out that their kids get along realy well too. Louis and Niall love Harry and they take every chance they can get to play with him. Therefore when time passes and it gets late Zayn doesnt hesitate to take the offer of staying the night. The boys had 2 changes of clothes from daycare and Zayn could borrow some of Liams clothes, he had no reason to refuse. Zayn and the boys stayed in the guest room but soon enough Zayn wound up on the edge of the bed about to fall off with Nialls feet in has face. So, of course it was only natural that he went into Liams room and layed into his bed with him. And of course when Liam snuggled up to Zayn , Zayn did not bulsh at all and definately did not snuggle up even closer.

All that flooded both of the boys' minds was that they might just be in love with the other. The hopeless boy taking care of 2 kids and the selfless boy who has a big heart and a child of his own. Maybe this was meant to be, i mean it is no coincidence that their kids get along soo well or that they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. But of course there is some doubt at the back of their minds. What if he doesnt like me back? What if it wont work out? What if our kids dont approve? And just like that any thoughts of telling the other their feelings goes out of the window because at the moment they let their fear get in the way of what could be something perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd person P.O.V

After the day that Zayn and the boys stayed over sleepovers at either Zayn or Liams house became very frequent. The boys are even more attached to Liam than they used to be, now they ask for him all the time. "When is Mr.Liam coming over" or " Are we going to Mr.Liams house" are frequent questions they ask their father. Zayn however of course didnt care, he actually liked having an excuse to be around Liam all the time. It turns out that he actually has an attatchment to Harry also. The boy was giggly and soo happy and he always liked to bounce and Zayn had grown to love him, soo much that he treated him like his own son.

Right now the whole gang are at Zayns house in his bed curled up in the center together watching toy story- which he found out was Liams favirite movie-.Zayn is on the right side with Niall curled up to his chest and Louis cuddled into his side. Liam is on the left side with Harry laying on his chest and Louis is the only thing preventing Liam and Zayn from touching.

Everyone is watching the movie and laughing and having fun. Except Zayn, he cant focus. No matter how hes been trying he just cant. Right now he can feel the heat radiating off of Liams body and its making him shiver. He knows now that he really likes Liam and he cant deny it any longer. Hes been at war within himself trying to find if he should act on his feelings or not and he is honestly confused.

After the fist movie they put in a second, and then a third until everyone is asleep all cuddled together on Zayns bed. It really is a sight to see.

\-----

Zayn P.O.V

I walk into work the next day with a smile on my face. Despite being utterly confused about what I should do about my feelings involving Liam, my life has been very good.I have been over-acheiving at work, finishing my work weeks before its due. I've been spending lots of time with the boys, and Liam and Harry and honestly ive been feeling a happiness that ive never felt before. Is it Liam ? Maybe, because he makes me feel special and loved and even though we arent together i feel as though i am the luckiest man in the world just to have soo much of his attention. Him and Harry are starting to feel like family now, he watches the boys for me when i might have to work an extra hour or two and i watch Harry from time to time for him also.

Crap, i forgot. Today at work is award day where they award the hardest workers with prizes. I am excited to say the least, i mean i win something every year and i know ill win something this year, ive been working extra hard. I sit down in the conference room with my co-worker Perrie and wait for the awarding ceremony.

As the awards are given out i sit in silence and then my boss walks onto stage and everyone goes quiet.

"Hello, as you may know i am the manager and i have my own award to give out. Everyone has been working extra hard and i really appreciate it. Although lately, i have been noticing a certaing someone that has been over acheiving and id like to give him a special award just to thank him for his dedication. Not only is he dedicated to his job but he is dedicated to his family. When he first applied here i was hesitant to hire him because he has children. Two to be exact, and he is a single parent. But i had nothing to worry about because not only does he do his work but it is always done on time and to perfection. So i give this award to Zaym Malik, My best worker. This here in the envelope in my hand has 5 plane tickets. You can take your children and 2 friends on vacation wherever you want to go and you can stay there for a month. I will pay for the whole thing and i will pay you for the days you miss. Thank you for being such a good worker"

By the time his speech was done everyone had turned to look at me and i had tears in my eyes.I had people congratulating me and i was speechless. A months paid vacation wherever i wanted to go. Wherever i wanted to go? This is amazing. Before he could leave the room i tackled my boss in a hug and thanked him for being an angel.

"Take the rest of the day and enjoy this , you desever it." And after he said that he left the room. I stayed an extra hour to clean my office up and then i took my coat and left feeling like a new man. How did my life get soo amazing? What did i do to deserve this much happiness? Or maybe it was Liam. Maybe he is my good luck charm, he makes me happy and brings good things to me. Having that thought made me realize somehting. I never want to leave Liam now,or even be away from him. Maybe this feeling i have towards him is more than just a strong like. But am i ready to be in love, am i ready to forget about the mother of my children and move on?

When i arrive at they daycare i rush in and immediately run to Liam and pull him into a hug, squeezing him in a vice grip.

"Uhh Zayn, Your crushing my ribs and i cant breathe correctly", Liam gasped out while tring to pry me off of him.

"LIAM!!! I won a vacation and i ahve five tickets to go wherever i want and i can take two people and i choose you and Harry because i want you guys to come. So come on vacation with us.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE", i rushed out rreally fast and all in one breath.

" Hold up Zayn breathe and this time repeat it slower".  
So this time i said it slower and when he realized what i was saying he pulled me back into a hug only this time he was hugging me tight. Only, i didnt mind that he was holding me like this, i like it too much.

We talked for the rest of time time we were at the daycare, waiting for Liams shift to end. We talked about family and he told me about his past reletionships. They were all girls, i mean its not like i expected him to be gay or anything, but it still hurt none the less. I already felt hopeless but now its even worse because if he doesnt like boys then of course he wouldnt even think about being with me.

Maybe i should just give up trying to be with him in a romantic way. Hes straight and if i let it go any farther i will just end up getting hurt in the end. Ive already been hurt before and it was horrible, but this time it could be worse. I like Liam more than i ever liked "her"( Niall and Louis' Mother) and i feel as though if i mess this up with Liam it could be catastropic. Not only am i attached to Laim but the kids are too and i dont want them getting hurt again.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Niall hitting my leg and pouting when i dont pick him up fast enough.

" Up daddy i wan up, pick me up" He cries throwing his arms up in the air.

I pick him up and see Liam standing next to me with Harry i his arms and Louis standing next to him looking at me. I get up and lead everyone to my car( Liam didnt bring his).On the car ride home i explaing to the boys that we will be going on a vacation and i explain what it is after Niall says "Wat is a vacawton daddy?".

I bring everyone home and like always we eat dinner and cuddle up into my bed, only this time im holding Harry and Liam is holding Niall.Just like always i can feel the heat radiating from Liams body but this time i ignore it. I pay attention to the movie because i cant like Liam, what we have is too precious to lose and i dont want to mess it up.So i push those thoughts away and pay attention to the movie and focus on enjoying this amazing moment because who knows what tomorrow will bring.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person P.O.V

Zayn and Liam collectively decided that they would wait to go on this vacation.They were going to wait for the spring time and they were going to travel to some nice island they was very family friendly.They had decided that it was best they wait because it was Novermber and they didnt want to leave so close to the holidays.They began spending soo much time together it had seemed like they had known eachother fot their entire lives.Their sons seemed to get impossibly closer too. Niall and Louis clung to Harry and they even called him his brother, or as Niall said it "bwudder". It was cute really, they became something like a wierd famly.

It has been weeks since they have gotten the news about the vacation that he earned. 2 weeks to be exact, and in that time things started to get even tenser between Zayn and Liam. They didnt stop talking, no of course not but they started to grow on eachother and honestly the closer the got the more in love they fell. Of course they didnt exactly want to admit that they loved eachother, but right now anyone could see it. Their children could see it, even they were too young to undrestand it. Heck, their own families could even see it, even though they spent soo little time together. Its like everyone knew except Liam and Zayn. Or maybe they did know, deep down inside their hearts they knew they had something special but like always they pushed it away before they could discover what it really was.

Every little touch they shared made them even more tense aroung eachother. But, they were soo addicted to eachother they didnt care.They craved eachothers touch even though it would leave them with blushes on their cheeks and sometims an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of their stomach accompanied with a tightening in their trousers.They didnt care and honestly it was like they were finally alive and they enjoyed life now more than ever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Safe to say Zayn was distracted. He couldnt focus on the task at hand which was working on his papers. he could only think about Liam, Liam was constantly on his mind and he knew he had feelings for him. He wished soo badly that he didnt , but his wishes never come true. So try as he might to focus he just couldnt do it. There was too much distracting him. It was actually kind of funny. When he was with Liam his mind was clear and he focused on what he was doing and spending time with his kids, Harry and Liam. However, when he wasnt with Liam his mind raced with all the thoughts of Liam.

Thats how he ended up leaving work and driving to the daycare earlier than usual. He was on the road and he was paying attention but still, at the same time he wasnt. He was too focused on whether or not he should tell Liam how he feels. That was why he didnt see it, he didnt see the huge 18 wheeler coming from his right side. He didnt even hear it when it honked its horn with a loud screaching sound. But at the last minute he saw it and he was frozen. The driver couldnt stop, no matter how hard he tried he just couldnt. His truck spun out of controll and the only thing he could do was honk his horn and try to make the small car move out of the way because if he crashed into it wouldnt hurt him.Of course it wouldnt hurt him, it wouldnt even make a dent to his truck but he didnt have as much hope for the small little car that just wouldnt move. He couldnt do anything, but he closed his eyes and prayed that if there is some kind of god up there he would help this man.

Zayn didnt feel anything, he didnt feel when the truck smashed into his car.He also didnt feel it when his car slid off the road and flipped on its side. Nope he couldnt feel a thing, he was too in shock, but he could see the blood. It flowed heavily from his body but from where he didnt know .All he could do was think about his kids and Liam and how he didnt want to die, not like this, not when he didnt even get to tell Liam how he fely. But it got harder, it got harder to hold on and it got harder to keep his eyes open but he did. He did it for Liam and for his kids and even for Harry. He couldnt give up on them, but it just got soo hard. So he willed his eyes to open and he didnt close them until he heard the sirens in the distance.

Liam P.O.V

Im tired, im hungry, im scared , im worried. But no matter how i feel, i am still sitting on the hard metal chair of the hospital. I mean, you would think they would try to make it more comfortable for you considering how long they make you wait. Ive been waiting for hours and still i have no news back on Zayn.

I didnt even know what was going on. One minute i was in the daycare playing with the kids and the next minute i was being called to the hospital by a woman named Tricia because Zayn was in trouble.I didnt know what was going on but i got the rest of they day off and grabbed Louis, Harry and Niall. I later learned thet the woman that called me was Zayns mother. She looks just like him and she is the kindest person ive ever met. I have also been introduced to Zayns two sisters and The godmothers of Louis and Niall Tricias friends Maura and Jay.His family has been here the whole time but they just left considering it is getting late and they had to work in the morning. However, i will not be leaving. The only ones left are me Tricia and the kids.

Harry is in his carseat which is placed right in front of me and he is sleeping. Niall is in my arms, sleeping with his face hidden in my neck. Louis is in Tricias lap with his his head leaning on my arm and Tricia is staring into space with w worried look on her face. This was not at all the way i wanted to meet her, or any of his famly for that matter. I wanted to meet them when Zayn introduced me to them. Maybe even calling me his boyfriend when he did it. Then suddenly Tricia started speking, she was still staring off into space, but i could tell he words were directed towards me

"He loves you you know, i can tell, he has been off ever since she left. But ever since he met you he has been happy, im his mother , i know thees things. I see that you feel the same, i can tell. The kids.. they like you too, they adore you. Im happy for you and Zayn really, but i hope that when Zayn gets out of this hospital you both will just get together. Life is way too short and... I love my Zanie poo, i just want him to be happy.....Can you do that for me, can you make him happy?"

As soon as she got done talking she started crying. I guess she understood. I nodded at her trying to tell her i would make him happy , i just had too. Then, i used my free hand and rubbed her back trying to comfort her because there was a possibility. There was a possibility that Zayn may not make it and that i woiuld have to walk away from this hospital without him by my side. But, i didnt want to think like that, i just couldnt. So, right then i made myself a promise, I will make Zayn happy, no ifs ands or buts. I will give him whatever he wants and needs because he deserves the world and i will tell him how i feel because he is all i will ever need.

Zayn P.O.V

I cant feel a thing and all i can see is darkness.Is this how it feels to be dead? To be numb to everything, to not even know where you are. I dont know how long ive been like this. Honestly, i dont even know if im still alive. All i know is that wherever i am i can remember. I can remember my kids and Harry and Liam. I can remember all the little things that happened and all the little moments we shared. I cant believe i let my fear get in the way of something amazing, something that couldve been as close to perfect as you can get. Something so pure and beautiful it makes everything aroung it look dull and lifeless. Something to believe in, something that anyone and everyone wants, but sometimes will never get.Love, not just regular love no, because Liam is everything but regular.The love of my life, my soulmate. I never used to believe in that, not even when i was with her but Liam changed things. Liam brings out the best in me and makes me believe in magic and fairytales. Because of course if someone as perfect as Liam exists everything else thats unrealistic has to be real too. Right?

I let my thoughts wander and in my unknowing state i can hear some noises around me. I can hear voices, 2 to be exact. On masculine and one feminine, but they were both unfarmiliar to me so i just assumed that they were doctors. My suspicians were confirmed however when the masculine voice started to speak.

" Ok, thats all i can do, he is good for now and his vitals are stable so just hook him to an IV and lets go tell his family the news". Then the feminine voice joined in,

" Alright but whos going to be the one to tell his family that hes in a coma, i mean hes a young guy, but there is still a possibility he might not make it, he has a family and kids, i think i even saw his husband out there, and i am not going to be the one to tell them that he might not ever wake up", Her voice sounded angry and im guessing they left the room because i heard the clicking of shoes and a door in the distance slamming shut.

Husband? Was she talking about Liam? And Niall and Louis are here too, god i miss them soo much, but then i remembered the rest of her words.

He might not make it,

He might not ever wake up,

coma, Coma,COMA,COMA,COMA

COMA?

\----------------------


	6. Chapter 6

3rd person P.O.V

It felt like years, months and weeks just didnt have a comparison to how long it felt since Liam had heard Zayns voice. Or seen him smile or move, or do anything for that matter. But, in reality it was only days. When Liam was informed that Zayn was in a coma he couldnt do anything he felt paralyzed, he colapsed immediately and woke up in an all white room with monitors attatched to him. Of course, he was realeased that same day, there wasnt anything wrong with him, physically. Now, mentally was a different story. Liam didnt know what to do with himself, he felt all wrong. Sitting next to Zayn everyday and not moving only when necessary. But, he was okay for a while...until the next week came around.

If it was his decision he wouldve stayed next to Zayn in that hospital for as long as he needed to. But of course that couldnt happen. Everyone has to go back to work and Liam couldnt find anyone to watch the boys for him. Now it may seen kind of wierd that the boys would be with Liam instead of family, but Liam couldnt help it. He even tried as hard as he could to make sure they went with their family, but they wouldnt budge. Anytime anyone would try to take Louis and Niall away from Liam, they would cling to him for dear life and cry their little eyes out. It made Liams heart hurt to see them like that, to see those little pieces of Zayn hurting, broke his heart. So he did what he needed to.

Thats how he ended up in the hospital with three little kids holding onto him like he was their father, and honestly Liam had no problem with that. Harry is already his son but his bond with Niall and Louis are soo strong that it doesnt really matter anyways so he treats them as his own. He loves how much they cling to him because honestly it just makes him feel even that much closer to Zayn. They say the way to a mans heart is through his kids right? Well not really, but thats Liams saying anyways.

Liam glanced at the time and sighed heavily, it was that time already? It was the time of the day that Liam now despised. When the sun started to go down and the streets grew colder. It was 5:00 and that meant that the hospital visiting hours were over. Everyday Liam wakes up early ( In Zayns bed, he didnt want to go home) ,cleans the house, gets breakfast for the boys, does any activity they want for few hours and then at 12:00 they make their way to the hospital. They spend all day there until 5:00 and then they go home and busy themselves there.

Niall and Louis love the hospital, the nice nurses are always giving them lollipops and various other treats. They spend most of the day running around and lauging and giggling. Unfortunately, Harry cant go with them( much to their dismay) because he is too young.No matter how much Louis tried to convince Liam that he could watch him or carry Harry on his back Liam would never budge. So Harry stayed with Liam while Louis and Niall traveled around with the nurses and had adventures, or "abenchers" as Niall calls them.

It may seem strange that they are soo happy considering the state their father is in but thats because they didnt know. Liam wanted to keep them as unknowing as possible so he simply "stretched the truth" , as he told hiself.He told them that their father was sleeping and that he would wake up when he was fully rested. It wasnt fully correct, but still not completely a lie. Even though they missed their father they wanted him to get as much rest as he needed so they didnt complain. That just meant they clung to Liam even more.And, it really is remarkable how smart they really are, like they understand but then again its probubly something they got fron their father.

\----------------------------------------

Days passed and it had been a full week since Liam was told Zayn was in a coma. Liam was coping very well , using the boys to keep him sane and rational to through the whole experience. But, the doctors were growing weary, they began to talk about the possibilities about Zayn not making it. Liam didnt know how to cope with this though, so when they informed him of theese posibilities he broke down. He was strong for so long but now he couldnt hold it back. He waited until Harry was asleep in his crib in Zayns hospital room (They were there soo much that they gave Liam a crib to put Harry in when he fell asleep) and Niall and Louis were off playing with the nurses, then he spoke to Zayn.

"This is weird you know, how this all happened. I never thought that i would even meet anyone like you, well at least not in this form. I had it set in my mind that i would fall in love with a pretty girl and get married, then have kids. Of course, it didnt work out like that though. I dont mind none the less, my life is still perfect. Harry is amazing and i would never give him up... and Niall and Louis, they are really something else. Always so fun and carefree, they're prefect.But nothing and no one compares to you. You are everything that i never knew i wanted and soo much more. I love you Zayn and i regret it soo much that i didnt tell you. I regret not taking my chances for you because you are worth it. But i need you to know that i miss you . I miss your warmth and your smile. I need you Zaynie, and you cant leave me. You cant leave me because i love you and so do Niall and Louis, hell im even sure Harry loves you. Thats how special you are, but you have to wake up . You have to fight because you have children that need you.... i need you Zayn,..... wake up please".

Liam let the tears flow as he poured his heart out to the man he loves. He couldnt think straight, saying it out loud just made it all the more real and it made everything harder. It made breathing harder and staying strong harder. It also made it harder to stop. To stop the tears from coming or his chest from heaving, with the shaky breaths he was taking. He couldnt stop, his emotions were spinning out of control and going on a rampage inside of his body, everything inside of him was at war and he couldnt do anything to stop it.

That was how he stayed for what seemed like forever but in reality was only about an hour. He was on the little lounge chair next to Zayns bed just letting the tears flow. The sobs were long gone and he was left with just a dry throat and a headache from all his crying. Into the room came little Louis with Niall walking happily behind him and when they saw Liam with tears on his face they immediately climbed into his lap. Niall curled up into his left side with Louis on the right side. Louis wiped off Liams tears and they all just sat there in silence. It was almost as if they knew that was what he needed at the time, just to be comforted. After a little while Niall and Louis fell asleep and Liam followed soon after that.

Zayn P.O.V

Its been wierd to say the least. To just not know, up or down or even what day or time it was. I couldnt exactly measure the time passing but i could get a good clue most of the time. Liam would arrive everyday at the same time and leave at the same time. Thats what i would use to tell thre passing of days.

He would arrive and sit next to me, then grab my hand. I gained new feelings over time now I could smell and hear and feel too. But I couldnt move or talk myself. It was okay though because everyday I got to listen to Liam talking to me telling me about his day. He brought the kids too. I would be able to hear Harrys cries and Louis and Nialls giggles. They would say little things and i could make out axactly which one it was. At first it seemed fun but now i just missed my kids, and Liam, and Harry.

After a while the talks with Liam got more intimate. He would tell me that he misses me and say that he loved me and thet made me extremely happy. Maybe he does love me like I love him. But that changed today. Liams words made me want to cry and afterwrds I could hear his sobs echoing throughout the room. The sound of Liam breaking down like that broke my heart, it made me want to wrap him in my arms and tell him that hes okay. I wanted to comfort him, but in the end all I could do was lay there and i felt horrible. I felt horrible that I wasnt paying attention on the road that day. If i wouldve payed attention then he wouldnt be in this situation, he wouldnt be hurting. Its all my fault and i wanted to make it up to him. But , i couldnt even move, i couldnt even see him, so i promised myself. I promised to try my hardest to wake up so I could stop Liam from hurting. Maybe then we can have our happily ever after that we deserve. Wishful thinking right?


	7. Chapter 7

3rd person p.o.v

The days tickled by and still there was no response from Zayn.It had only been 3 days since Liams little melt down and now he was back on track. He had his moment of weakness and now it was time for him to be strong for everyone again. He had to be strong for Zayns mother who stopped by everyday during her lunch break and Zayns family who also stopped by on occasion.He had to be strong for himself because his emotions were all over the place and he had no clue what to do with himself.But most of all he had to be strong for Niall and Louis and Harry also. Niall and Louis miss their father and never miss and oppourtunity to tell Liam or their grandmother, or even Zayn himself even though he was "sleeping".He had to make sure to keep himself sane because everyone else was leaning on him. But Liam didnt always want to be strong he needed someone to lean on too.

On the fourth day after Liam had his meltdown he was sitting next to Zayn and holding his hand. Harry was in his crib sleep, snuggled up to one of Nialls bears he was kind enough to let him borrow.After a few minutes of sitting in the quiet Niall and Louis came running in and clambered one by one onto Liams lap. This was a daily thing that they would do , they would explore the hospital and then come back and tell Liam all about their little adventures. Today it was different they started asking questions like "when is daddy waking up", or "is daddy done sleeping".Liam could tell they were done being patient and they just wanted their daddy back. Liam could relate to that feeling. Liam could relate to missing Zayn like crazy and just wanting him back. That was his life everyday, he would wake up and miss Zayn or he would be eating while thinking about Zayn everything was about or for Zayn nowadays. Sometimes he would think that maybe if he hadnt met Zayn he wouldnt be feeling like this. Feeling like he had nothing to live for and like he had his heart yanked from his chest. Maybe just maybe if none of this happened he would be happy. But Liam knew that wasnt possible. He knew that he was meant to have Zayn in his life in some way shape or form.He knew that Zayn completed his life his world now revolved around Zayn.Everything was ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN ZAYN and more Zayn. 

 

"Li Li, hello, can you hear me ", said Louis as he waved his hand back and fourth in front of Liams face.

 

Liam came out of trance and answered with a simple;

 

"Yes Louis i can hear you, what do you need".

 

Louis fiddled with his hands like he was nervous and then he murmured out a

small;

 

"Do you love us Li Li, like do you love me Ni and my daddy too?"

 

Liam was perplexed he could not figure out why Louis would ask him a question like this, so he decided he would tell him the truth.

 

"Of course I love you and Ni and your daddy Lou, why do you want to know?"

 

"Well ..........can I call you daddy, because I love you just like i love my daddy and ......I cant really call you that because you cant have the same name but can i call you papa then because i love you and your my best friend and I love Harry too Harry is like Ni my little brother and i dont want you and harry to leave me like my mommy did because i miss her."

 

When Louis got done with his speech Liam was baffled. He didnt know a three year old could understand soo much. He didnt know what to say or do but that was the sweetest thing he had ever heard in his life. He nodded his head to Louis and mumbled " You can call me whatever you want Lou, but yes you can call me papa, i would love that".

 

"Mee too mee too, i wan call you papa too", Niall said while bouncing up and down on Liams lap.

 

Liam smiled and nodded his head. He was on cloud nine right now, he loved theese boys soo much and he felt as if they were his own, heck they practically were.Liam loved theese little boys and the thought of them calling him papa made his heart melt. It just made him feel even closer to Zayn and nothing could top this feeling.....right?

When the two boys skipped out of the room Liam grabbed Zayns hand and squeezed it,

 

"Did you hear that Zaynie, they want to call me papa".Liam said with tears rolling down his face.

 

"Of course i did, im right next to you."

 

The voice was scratchy and dry and the person who said it started coughing afterwards. But, despite that Liam still felt his heart stop at the voice he had missed sooo much.The voice he had to go soo long without, the voice that belonged to his lover, well hope to be lover.Liam quickly sprung into action and ran into the hallways .

 

"Hes awake, Help, Help."

 

\-----------------------------

 

Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room, they poked and prodded at Zayn and took tests on him and everything but Zayn didnt care. He didnt care about the needles and the tests because he finally found the strength to open his eyes, he finally found the strength and he found it in Liam. Liam gave him strength that he never thought he could possess and for that Zayn was truly grateful to Liam, honesty he owed Liam everything.Liam came and spent every day with Zayn while Zayn only lay there not moving nor talking. Some people wouldve given up and lost hope but Liam wasnt like that. When everyone else was broken up and sad Liam kept them grounded and kept them sane, Liam was Zayns hero.

Everyone was in a state of shock. The doctors informed them that Zayn may not wake up for months, they surely didnt expect this. Zayns mother burst into tear as did the rest of his family. When Liam told Niall and Louis that their daddy was awake they immediately ran to him and jumped onto the bed ( Niall with a little bit of help from Liam) and embraced him like they would never see him again. And maybe that's what they thought, heck that's what everyone thought. Even though nobody wanted to day it out loud everyone Haag had that feeling that Zayn just may not make it and they were terrified. But now it seems as if all the problems have melted away and the feeling of gloom that floated above Zayns room was now gone. And boy did it feel good.

____________________  
Liam was exhausted, he was still in the hospital (past visiting hours) long after everyone had left. When the boys found out Zayn was awake they would not leave his side. When Liam had tried to take them home they kicked and thrashed and made sure to get him to stay even if it was just a little longer. They missed their father and they didn't want to leave him in fear that he would go back to "sleep" again for such a long time.  
The next time Liam attempted to get the boys to leave with him, Zayns eyes were drooping and he looked desperately in need of a nap. However, when Liam mentioned Zayn needed a nap pure chaos broke out. Niall clung to Zayn and started to ball his eyes out and when Louis saw Niall start crying he punched Liam in his "jewels" and called him a wanker. Liam and Zayn had no clue where Louis learned that word but they were utterly baffled. Then as if they didn't have enough of a problem already, upon hearing Nialls cries Harry woke up and started screaming to the top of his lungs. Everything was a huge mess and all Zayn and Liam wanted to do was sleep. But even though everything wasn't perfect they still couldn't be happier because Zayn was back and they could continue with their lives and being happy finally.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd person P.O.V

Liam was sooo happy. In the last few days his life went from dull and depressing to complete and utter happiness. He couldnt say that his life had ever felt this good. I mean, of course hes been happy before but this level of happiness was unprecedented. He wanted to scream and just let everyone know that he was happy and he had his love back. He was soo worried about Zayn but all that melted away as soon as he spoke for the first time in quite a while. Zayn is still in the hospital because he still hasnt fully recovered but at least he is even awake. Niall and Louis have been giddy and hyper ever since Zayn had woke up and that had been 3 days ago. They refuse to leave his side and as soon as its time for them to leave they throw a fit and the nurses tell them they can stay.

Zayns family was also equally happy. They were giddy and happy like schoolkids just some with wrinkles and laugh lines.Zayn would wake up to a hospital room full of people and by the time he was ready to go to sleep he only had a few people there and those people were his life now.After all that had happened Zayn made sure to give Liam all kinds of hints that he loved him or liked him in a more then platonic way. He would touch Liam longer then normal, He would kiss his cheek constantly as a thanks for all he had done for him and when Liam would blush from all the attention he would smile from ear to ear soo happy that he could make Liam turn that pretty shade of scarlet.

Every day while Zayn was distracted with his daily check ups Liam would take the kids to shower and get ice cream and then he would bring them right back to the hospital because thats where they all wanted to be.At night they would all snuggle into the hospital bed and go to sleep . Zayn would be on the right side with Niall on his tummy and Louis on his side clinging to his arm, Harry would be on Liams chest (who was on the left side) clinging to Louis' hand and Liam would have his arm around everyone because he felt like they were his famly now and he would do anything to protect them.

\-------------------------------------------

On the fourth day everything got a little wierd. Zayn was informed that he could go home later that day and everyone came to the hospital to see him off. He was soo happy he could go home and all he wanted to do was just relax and maybe get some more rest. However, he knew that probubly wasnt going to happen.

Liam brought everyone home and made sure they got there safely. He and Harry were going to be staying at Zayns house so he could help Zayn with the boys. He may not be in the hosptial anymore but he still wanted to be careful and he couldnt say no to Liam when he offered to stay and help out.As soon as they got into the house Liam sent Zayn to get some rest and put the boys down for a nap because he was sure they werent getting enough sleep in that cramped hospital bed. Liam set up Harry crib in Nialls room ( because Niall wanted him in there with him) and he set out to cleaning the house. He cleaned and cleaned to make sure Zayn wouldnt really have anything to do . He made sure their laundry was done and the trash was taken out.After he was done he saw that 3 hours had passed and the boys would probubly be awake soon so he decided to make them some lunch of penutbutter and jam sandwiches with apple juice for Niall and Louis and mashed squash and some peaches for Harry.

Meanwhile, upstairs Niall and Louis were already awake with a plan in their heads. Louis helped to lift Niall up and before they knew it they were both seated in Harrys crib gazing at the boy- who they considered their brother- while he slept.

"Hes sweeping Loo I no tink we wake him up" said Nial to Louis who shook Harry anyways.

As he awoke from his nap Harry let out a loud screeching cry and beofre they knew it Liam was in the room gazing at the boys in shock. Louis and NIall bowed their heads because they thought they were going to get yelled at but to their surprised Liam let out an airy laugh and helped all three boys from the crib. He carried Harry and held Nialls hand when he led the downsairs and into the kitchen so they could eat or in Harrys case, be fed.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and before they knew it all of the kids were in bed and Zayn in Liam were laying down in Zayns bed watching a movie. They were both close and cuddled up to eachother on the bed whille huddled under the covers which were securely brought up to their necks. When the movie was over they turned to eachother and just stared and saw what they wanted but felt they couldnt have at the same time. It was quiet until Liam decided to let it be known how he felt because he had waited soo long and he just had to let it out before he never got the chance.

" I missed you, you know.I dont even know why im saying this but i guess ive kept it to myself long enough. When you were in a coma i was soo scared. I was scared of losing you and scared of the boys losing you....I didnt know what to do. Everyone was leaning on me for support,but Zayn i was soo scared. I thought you were going to leave me by myself and i hated thinking like that. When I first saw you it was like i could see and breathe and live for the fist time. Zayn you brought me soo much happiness in the time that ive known you and i want to be with you and experience all theese things with you. I want to marry you and be yours forever. I want everyone to know that your mine and im yours . I want your kids and my kids to be known as our kids and I just want everything to be okay again because ive missed you and ive been lonely and i just need you Zayn, i really do."

Everything was overwhelming, Liam started to cry and soon followed Zayn. They realized how much they needed eachother and how much they had been feeling and it was all too much. Liam wrapped Zayn in his arms and whispered out an " I love you ", into his ear. It was not clear who started it but before they knew it they were kissing. Lips on lips and bodies molded together and this is how it felt to be loved. To be in love, the feeling was like no other. They both felt the butterflies and the fire and the warmth.They knew that this would be the moment that changed everything and it was okay because they were ready. They were ready to be together and just bask in this feeling of love because honestly it was amaing. This kiss held passion and love and overall it was amazing, it was perfect. The when they parted for air Zayn decided he needed to say something.

"I love you too so much, and I feel it to. I was soo scared that you wouldnt like me back soo I kept it to myself. I even tried to get rid of my feelings but the more i tried to get rid of my liking for you, i started loving you . I know that I love you and theres nothing I want more than to be with you....... and i dont know about marrige just yet, but how about we start with a date and go from there."

With that answer Liam chuckled and pulled Zayn in for another kiss that sent their bodies ablaze with heat and the feeling of pure love.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling refreshed with Zayn cuddled up to my side, his head resting on my chest, and light snores escaping his parted lips. I smiled as the memories of last night flooded my mind. We had finally after waiting so long for each other confessed our love and I don't regret a thing. I gently slid out from under Zayn and got off the bed. I decided I should go ahead and make breakfast now considering everyone would be waking very shortly.   
I was flipping the pancakes when I heard a whine come from upstairs. I quickly finished the pancake I was on, turning off the stove and jogged up the stairs. I went into Niall and Harry's room to see Niall climbing into the crib trying to give Harry his pacifier. "Niall, baby get down. I can get it," I said to him, grabbing him under the arms and setting him down. "I'm really sowwy Papa, was trying to help," He said with sad eyes. "Oh no, Niall. I appreciate you helping, just next time come and get me alright? I don't want you to get hurt." He nodded his head and grabbed onto my hand as I pulled Harry up out of the crib and headed back downstairs. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, you can go play for a little while." I said to Niall and sent him off into the living room. I put Harry into his highchair giving him a few Cheerio's to keep him occupied for the time being. About 10 minutes later I was setting the table I heard little footsteps padding into the kitchen. I turned around and saw Louis with a stuffed animal in his hand and his hair going into all directions. I chuckled at him and said, "Morning Lou," "Mornin," he mumbled back. "Why don't you go get Niall and both of you go wake Daddy up for breakfast?" "Okay!!" He grinned and ran off towards the living room to retrieve Niall.   
Zayn's POV  
I expected to wake up this morning still wrapped in Liam's arms from last night. However, that wasn't the case, at all. I groaned as Niall and Louis both jumped on me and continued to bounce. I knew they wouldn't be satisfied until I sat up so I did so and grabbed them both, tickling their sides. "Morning guys," "Morning daddy! C'mon breakfast is ready you sleepy heaaaaaad," Louis exclaimed. "Okay, okay. I'm getting up," Louis latched onto my back and Niall jumped into my arms. I stumbled down the stairs with Louis pulling at my facial hair and Niall pinching at my tattoos. I walked into the kitchen to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. What did I do to deserve Liam? Things were finally understood between us and I couldn't be anymore happier. "Morning," I said as I sat Louis and Niall down in chairs on the opposite sides of Harry and ruffling Harry's hair. "Good morning," Liam grinned and placed his lips against mine. I pulled away and smiled at him as we all began to eat our breakfast.   
When everyone was done with their breakfast Liam was clearing the dishes and I took Harry out of his highchair and gave him juice in a bottle. Once he was done with his juice I sat him down on the floor and let him crawl wherever his 7-month-old-legs would take him. I watched him play with random baby toys on the floor for a while before Liam came into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside me. I laid my head down in his lap and looked up at him. "Hi," he said. "Hi," I mocked him with a cheeky grin. He playfully rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through my hair. "I was thinking we should take the boys out today. They've been either home or cramped in a hospital bed for the past few weeks with way too much energy." I sat up and crawled onto Liam's lap and looked at him. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe to the park?" "Mhm, and then maybe we could take them to your mom's for the night. Don't think I've forgotten about taking you out," Liam said with a cheeky grin and a wink. I laughed at him and got off his lap standing up and stretching my limbs. "Okay, okay, I'll go call my mum now," "And I'll get this little munchkin ready." He said tickling Harry's sides and picking him up earning a lot of giggles from him. I walked into our bedroom and fished my phone from the pocket of my sweatpants from yesterday and dialed my mum's number. "Hello?" "Hi mum!" "Oh hi Zayn! How are you feeling, dear?" "I'm actually feeling a lot better," I said with a happy sigh. "It's Liam, isn't it?" "Muuuum!" I whined. "Okay, okay!" She said with a laugh. "Anyway, I was wondering if the boys, including Harry, could come and spend the night tonight? Liam and I sort of have plans." I said chewing on my bottom lip. "Of course! I'm sure your sisters would love to see them. What time will you drop them off?" "Well we're gonna go to the park for a while and then probably get lunch and then we'll be over. So around 1, 1:30 sound good?" "Yeah, that'll be fine. See you then. Bye, Zayn." "Okay, thanks. Bye mum." I said and hung up the phone. I walked into Louis' room to see him racing toy cars on his bedroom floor with sound effects and all. "C'mon Lou, let's get ready. We're going out today!" "Really Daddy? Where where whereeeeee?" "Calm down, Lou, we're taking you guys to the park." "Yay!" He squealed. I laughed and helped him into some jean shorts and a little t-shirt. I helped him put on socks and tennis shoes and told him to wait downstairs. I walked into Niall/Harry's room to see Liam getting Harry dressed in a little onesie and shorts. So I grabbed Niall and laid him out on the changing table quickly removing his diaper, cleaning him, and putting him on a fresh one. I sat him down on the floor and went to his drawers to find him something to wear. I pulled out some tan shorts, an orange shirt, and little tan sandals to match. I sat down on the floor and helped him into his clothes and slipped his shoes on. He started playing with some blocks and I turned to Liam. "I'm going to go shower and then I'll come back and look after these two, okay?" "Alright," he smiled and took a place on the floor next to Niall, sitting Harry down.   
-  
After everyone was dressed and ready to go and the boys' bags were packed, we all got into Liam's bigger car. I placed the bags in the trunk of the car and then climbed into the passenger seat.   
(Liam's POV)  
We arrived at the park and I laid a blanket out for Harry to crawl around on and play with his toys. Zayn decided to stay with him and I took Niall and Louis over to the playground. I was pushing Niall on the swing when Louis came over and tapped me on the side. "Yes, Lou?" I said picking Niall up from the swing and setting him on my hip. "I have a question.....Do you wove us?" "Of course I love you guys," I said with a confused expression. "Oh. Are you going to live with us and stay with us forever?" "I don't know sweetheart. I hope so," "Well I hope so too. We rweally like you." "I like you guys too," I laughed. "Wait, do you wove daddy too?" "Yes, I love daddy too, now let's go play for a little while longer and then we can go get lunch, yeah?" He smiled a toothy grin and nodded his head up and down.   
-  
After a few hours of playing with the boys and watching Zayn interact with Harry, which made my heart swell, we decided to go get lunch. We settled on going to a small diner in town. We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant sitting in a booth. Zayn and I were on one side, Niall and Louis on the opposite, and Harry at the end in a highchair. After we ordered we gave Niall and Louis our phones and Harry entertained himself as me and Zayn talked. "Sooo, what do you have planned for tonight?" Zayn turned and asked me. "Um, well we have dinner reservations at 6 and then I guess we could go to a movie or whatever you want to do?" "Okay, that sounds good." He smiled at me.   
After about 10 minutes we were all eating our food, talking amongst each other and just enjoying each others' company. When we were done we all got back in the car and Zayn took the drivers seat since I didn't know where his mum's house was. We got there after about 15 minutes and I grabbed the bags out the trunk as Zayn got the boys out and held Harry's carrier. Zayn's mum opened the door and welcomed us in. "Gramma!" Louis squealed and hugged her legs as she held Niall. "Hi babies. Hi Liam and Zayn," She said hugging us both. I kneeled down and unstrapped Harry from his carseat and handing him off Tricia. After we said our goodbyes and everything Zayn and I headed to his house. Since we had a few hours until our dinner reservation we cuddled up on the couch watching TV and eventually falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind my spelling for nialls words hes a baby so he doesnt know how to say the words correctly but ill make sure you can understand what hes saying. Also, dont mind my spelling or errors, and i hope you enjoy my story. Also feel free to comment, bookmark or whatever. BTW suggestions for one-shots, stories and this story are always welcome thank you!!!


End file.
